Firion (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Firion I will defeat you! I'll seize victory! Neutral I'll give it all I have. Think of this as training. Give me everything you've got Opponent level >10 higher than Firion I won't run or hide! I'm fired up! Firion has low Health Nothing's impossible... I won't let go of my dream! Other I can't lose this battle. — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle. Ok, let's keep this up! — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle. I'll take anybody on! — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle This... is a challenge. — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific I'll fight to protect my dream! — Warrior of Light You should know the emptiness of battle. — Garland A good chance to know myself. — Firion I will never bow down to you! — The Emperor I hope you find your true self. — Onion Knight Gotta chase away the dark cloud! — Cloud of Darkness Don't hold back on me. — Cecil So you can't compromise, huh? — Kain I will not give up hope! — Golbez Would you fight seriously. — Bartz Do you know the pain of losing something dear? — Exdeath I'll send you back to the Rift. — Gilgamesh Sorry, I won't hold back. — Terra What comes about from destruction? — Kefka That sword's important to you, huh? — Cloud Can't have doubts in a fight! — Tifa Didn't you once have a dream? — Sephiroth I'll fight to protect my friends! — Squall Can I regain my memory through fighting? — Laguna This is the power of a witch? — Ultimecia You can't go stealing hearts. — Zidane Can't you believe in anything? — Kuja Come on, give me your best shot! — Tidus Keep going, no matter what you face. — Yuna I'll match your fists with my arsenal! — Jecht Magic is but a weapon too. — Shantotto You're gonna fight bare-handed? — Prishe Hope you get to fly the skies someday. — Vaan Reclaim what you've lost! — Gabranth See if I'm worth your trust. — Lightning With hope in my heart, I will not lose! — Chaos I fight for my freedom... — Cosmos Treat this as sparring... — Cosmos Warriors I'll fight you to the end! — Chaos Warriors Battle There... Take it! — when using Rope Knife Can't run! — when using Reel Axe Fire! — when using Fire Burn! — when using Fire in a combo Blizzard! — when using Blizzard Freeze! — when using Blizzard in a combo Thunder! — when using Thunder Rumble! — when using Thunder in a combo Hit! — when using Straightarrow This is it! — when using HP attack during chase or Double Trouble I'll give it everything I've got! — when using Lord of Arms I feel it in my blood! — when activating EX Mode This decides it! — when EX Burst begins Lance!... Slash!... Shatter!... Shoot!... Sword!... It's the end! — when EX Burst is performed Can't stop me! — when using EX Revenge I'll help! — when called as Assist Don't let it... end... — final blow Victory I'll see this through, no matter what. — Neutral I'll open a path to the future! — Neutral I... want my dream. — Finish with low HP Come on, just a little more... — Finish with low HP That was a good fight. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I guess I've gotten stronger. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Yes! An easy win. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) May this lead to more success. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat Have I run out of luck? So close... I don't wanna lose a thing! It's seems that I'm powerless... — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Why couldn't I hold on? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) I won't give up! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Sorry, it was my mistake! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes